Examples of this type of conventional airbelt apparatuses are described in FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-255057, and FIG. 8 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-203380.
These are airbelts including a folded body formed by folding a bag-like belt into a belt-like shape, the bag-like belt being to be inflated by introduction of gas, and a cover covering the folded body of the bag-like belt, wherein the folded body and the cover are sewn together with tear seams, and thereby the slip between the two is prevented.
In such airbelts, the folded body and the cover are sewn together, and the cover does not slip relative to the folded body. The tear seams have such a strength that they tear when the airbelts are inflated.